Kasumi Tepes
Kazumi is a protagonist, though some might view her as an antagonist. A general in the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, a member of the Moon Demon Company, and one of the only solo fighters in the JIDA, Kazumi is definitely not lacking in endurance or power. Her only family is the queen of the vampires, Krul Tepes. Appearance Kazumi is a fairly skinny girl, with a flat stomach, and generous curves. Her skin is between a light tan shade. Her muscles are well hidden on her arms and legs, but she has a defined six pack on her stomach. She has dainty hands, with long, skinny fingers. Her face is between a heart and oval shape, she has a button nose, and round ears. Her blood red eyes are large in size, and almost circular. She is also very short for her age, though still a few inches taller than her sister. She is very sensitive about her height, even more so than Shinoa. Her hair is light pink in color, almost identical to the pink shade of her sister's hair. Kazumi has worn her hair in many different length during the storyline, from short to medium to long. When her hair is short (just below her chin), she keeps it down, pulling her bangs back with clips (on left side of face). When it’s medium length, she normally pulls it into low pigtails, keeping her bangs free (they are on the left side of her face). Sometimes, she braids a small section of her hair, then tucks that into one of her pigtails. When her hair is long, she keeps one long section on the left side, then pulls the rest to the right side. She pulls her hair into a brief braid in the middle of her hair, leaving the rest of it in a simple side ponytail. Her bangs are loose, and have switched to the right side of her face. Kazumi wears the standard female sergeant uniform, as she requested to Kureto Hiragi. She wished to blend in with the other sergeants, and that they not know her rank. Like Shinoa, she wears tall black socks with her uniform. Kazumi’s casual wear is an off-shoulder blood red sweater, a white jean skirt, black leggings, and knee-length brown leather boots. Her hair is down no matter what length it is, and her bangs are in front of whatever eye is on the side her bangs are on. Kazumi’s sleepwear consists of a loose, red, cotton tank top that shows quite a bit of cleavage and a pair of black cotton short-shorts. When she gets out of bed, she wears a pair of red open back slippers. Her hair is pulled back into two messy high pigtails, and her bangs are covering her left eye. Kasumi isn’t all that conservative in the first place. With her swimwear, she is even less conservative. She wears an incredibly plain bikini, both top and bottom red in color. The bottom is just a standard bikini bottom, and the top is a strapless tube top with pearls lining both the top and bottom edge. A oval-shaped hole is cut out between her two breasts. Personality Kazumi is a classic Libra. She is fair to those around her, and hates to take sides in an argument. She is loyal to her comrades, and is willing to kill for them. A hopeless romantic, Kazumi loves showering Yoichi in presents and showing him off to everyone around her. She is not at all concerned about what her comrades would think of their relationship, and is incredibly possessive. Kazumi is also highly diplomatic and tactful, traits which make a great general. Kazumi knows how to get what she wants, and can be very manipulative. She is a very sociable person, and hates being alone. As a result of her firm and unrelenting upbringing, Kazumi is the perfect image of a proper lady. She is highly poised and elegant, and is obsessive about her wardrobe. She bases everything about the people she meets around their first impression, and holds herself to the same expectations. She is always inhumanly polite when she first meets someone, even if they are only a child. As a general, Kazumi is a skilled leader. She is very smart, and comes up with foolproof battle strategies. Kureto has even offered Kazumi Guren's position as Lieutenant General, but she declined. She is also a highly idealistic person, a trait which does not bode well with her superiors. Some of them find her unrealistic expectations of herself to be a danger to those around her. Kazumi can sometimes seem unfeeling, but she is actually a very emotional person. She hates seeing those around her die, and will do anything in her power to save them. She treats everyone in the army like family, and will give her life for any one of them. On the opposite end of the spectrum, Kazumi can be selfish at times. She is also highly fearful of losing her loved ones, and sometimes loses it in order to protect them. As such, she is a highly fragile being, which always conflicts with her impassiveness. Kazumi is also incredibly gullible and naive, and believes that everyone has good inside. She also takes her and others' secrets to the grave, which can be both a good and bad thing. History Kazumi lived with her sister up until after she became queen of the vampires. After the JIDA was formed because of the invasion, Kazumi practically begged her sister if she could join the army. Krul let her leave, and Kazumi has been in the JIDA ever since. She met Yoichi two weeks after his sister was killed, and took the 12 year-old boy under her wing. Three years later, they started dating. Two weeks after that, Kazumi told Yoichi about her past. He didn't leave, like she expecting him to. They've been dating since. Story TBD Powers and Abilities In progress... Trivia TBD Quotes TBD Category:Vampire Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Japanese Imperial Demon Army Category:Moon Demon Company